This invention relates to a passenger seat tray table which has the capability to be easily and quickly moved from its normal use position in front of the passenger to a side position to permit easy egress and ingress without stowing the table. The table is the type which is stowed in a side compartment of the seat, usually under one of the armrests with the compartment cover being the armrest. The ingress/egress position also permits the table to function as a "cocktail" table of sufficient size to hold a drink glass and small plate, while leaving the area in front of the passenger open so that the passenger can cross his or her legs, or hold a book or newspaper without interference from the table. The table can also be moved into a position sufficiently out of the way so that neighboring passengers can move past without the table being stowed in the armrest compartment.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,552 to Harris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,940 to Kanigowski permit only limited movement of the table out of the passenger's way, and even then the table extends further out into the area in front of the passenger, making movement past the seat by another passenger difficult or impossible. These patents also disclose tables which have relatively small parts which are subject to breakage and wear.